Batalla de la Frontera
by Moon-9215
Summary: Tras terminar la liga Kalos, Ash decide continuar viajando por Kalos, y Serena le siguiere tomar el reto de la Batalla de la Frontera local. Nuevas aventuras, nuevos retos, y la más grande aventura y el mayor reto de nuestro joven entrenador es el del romance. Diodeshipping


Disclaimers: Pokémon no me pertenece, si fuera así sería asquerosamente rico, pertenece a GameFreak, uso los personajes para éste fanfic de forma gratuita.

Batalla de la Frontera

Capitulo uno: Nuevo Reto, la Batalla de la Frontera

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde el fin de la liga Kalos, con Ash entre los cuatro mejores, y ahora el grupo estaba llegando a Pueblo Vaniville, donde Vera, la madre de Serena, permitía a Ash usar el videoteléfono para comunicarse con el Profesor Oak. Sacándole una sonrisa a Ash, esta vez el Pokémon que se le abalanzó al Profesor para saludarlo fue su Muk, el cual era de sus Pokémon el que más solía "molestar" a Oak para saludarlo.

-_Hola, Ash, me da gusto saber de ti-dijo el experto con una sonrisa alegre, antes de cambiar a una triste-que pena que no pudiste ganar la liga Kalos_-agregó con un toque de pena.

-No se preocupe, Profesor Oak, aún así llegué verdaderamente lejos, y aprendí mucho durante mis viajes por la región Kalos-declaró el pelinegro con una sonrisa, sacándole una al profesor. Esa era una de las cualidades que el Profesor Oak siempre admiró de Ash, el ser capaz de ver la luz en la oscuridad.

-_Y no solo eso, Ash, sino también la gran cantidad de Pokémon que capturaste estando en la región Kalos_-mencionó el mayor sumamente impresionado, mientras en la pantalla él ponía fotos de todos los nuevos Pokémon que Ash había atrapado en Kalos.

En total, el pelinegro había capturado un total de dieciséis Pokémon en la región Kalos: un Froakie, evolucionado a Frogadier, un Fletchling, que ahora era un Talonflame, un Hawlucha, un Goomy, que finalmente evolucionó a Goodra y Ash finalmente lo liberó para que protegiera su hogar, un Noibat, un Litleo, evolucionado ahora en un Pyroar, un Floette, ahora un Florges, un Honedge, un Espurr, un Loudred, un Aipom, un Tyrunt, un Pumpkaboo, un Chimecho, un Carbink, un Begmite y un Eevee, evolucionado a Sylveon (N/a: como recién empezó la serie XY no tengo idea si realmente atrapará estos Pokémon, pero bueno, para darle emoción). Era la mayor cantidad que había atrapado desde Unova, donde capturó a diez Pokémon, siendo el último que atrapó su Sableye (N/a: Seamos realistas, a todos nos hubiera gustado que lo atrapara). Ash no pudo evitar sonreír con un poco de vergüenza.

-Gracias, Profesor, pero la verdad no lo hubiera logrado de no ser por la ayuda de Pikachu-declaró el pelinegro, mirando a su amigo.

-Pikapi-declaró el ratón amarillo, siendo acariciado por su entrenador.

-_Y dime, Ash, ¿qué harás ahora que terminó la liga Kalos? ¿Volverás a Pueblo Paleta?_-preguntó el veterano interesado.

-Pues la verdad, Profesor, decidí viajar un poco más por la región Kalos antes de regresar a Kanto-explicó el pelinegro.

-_Me alegra oírlo, Ash, si gustas yo puedo hacérselo saber a tu madre_-ofreció el experto Pokémon con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Profesor, se lo agradecería-agradeció el joven entrenador antes de cortar la comunicación.

Una vez terminada su videoconferencia con el Profesor Oak, Ash salió al patio, donde sus amigos estaban esperando jugando con sus Pokémon. Serena se encontraba jugando con su Braixen, un buen tiempo evolucionado de Fennekin, Pancham, Klefki, Drifloon y Starmie, además de con el Fletchling y el Rhyhorn de su madre. Clemont y Bonnie se encontraban jugando con Diggersby, evolucionado de Bunnelby, Dedenne, Luxray, Quilladin, evolución de Chespin, Espurr y Elekid, todos ellos propiedad del rubio mayor.

Al ver a sus amigos jugar con sus Pokémon, Ash no pudo resistirse, sacó sus pokébolas y las lanzó al aire, dejando salir a los cinco Pokémon que viajaban con él en ese momento: Frogadier, Talonflame, Sableye, Hawlucha y Espurr. Cabía agregar que de sus cinco Pokémon, Espurr llevaba un lazo con moño en el cuello, no era que Ash de la nada agarrara la costumbre de ponerles cosas como lazos o listones a sus Pokémon, solo que dado que su Espurr era hembra, Serena había insistido en ponérselo, y Espurr estaba encantada. Una vez fuera todos, Pikachu se les unió y fueron a jugar todos con los otros Pokémon.

El primero en notar quienes se habían unido fue el Elekid de Clemont, principalmente al ver al Espurr del líder de Gimnasio correr feliz a la del entrenador Pokémon. Sonriendo con picardía, el Pokémon eléctrico le dio un suave codazo a su entrenador.

-¿Qué sucede, Elekid?-preguntó el rubio interesado. Elekid señaló en la dirección en que se hallaba Ash, y cuando Clemont, confundido, volvió a dirigirle la mirada, le guiñó un ojo cómplice. El joven inventor se sonrojó ante la insinuación de su Pokémon.

-¿Qué sucede, hermano?-preguntó Bonnie que, confundida por el súbito sonrojo de su hermano, dejó de mimar a Dedenne para ver hacia donde Elekid señalaba, y al ver al pelinegro sonrió con la misma picardía que el Pokémon eléctrico. Clemont sintió un escalofrío al ver la sonrisa de su hermana.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó haciéndose el inocente.

-Nada, nada-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa pícara, acompañada del Pokémon eléctrico, pero empezó a canturrear-Clemont y Ash se fueron a pasear, y entonces… ah… entonces… no se que cantar-fue la cancioncilla de la niña la que hizo a su hermano apenarse aún más.

-Bonnie, ¿de qué demonios hablas?-preguntó Clemont escandalizado.

-Ay, por favor, Clemont, es obvio que te gusta Ash, no se porque te apenas-declaró la rubia, poniendo los brazos tras su cabeza en gesto despreocupado.

-¿No te basta con todas las vergüenzas que ya me has hecho pasar?-preguntó el mayor rojo como un tomate.

-¿Cuándo te he hecho pasar vergüenzas?-preguntó Bonnie haciéndose la ofendida.

-¿Además de cada vez que le pedías a una chica que fuera mi novia?-preguntó su hermano con sarcasmo.

-¿De qué hablan, chicos?-preguntó Ash interesado, acercándose a los dos hermanos. Junto a él, su Espurr y el de Clemont se ponían acaramelados. Mientras que Serena le puso a la Espurr de Ash un lazo con moño, la de pelo ámbar le puso al de Clemont una corbata de lazo, dado que éste era macho.

-Que Clemont es muy penoso para confesarte que…-empezó a decir Bonnie, cuando su hermano, rojo como un tomate, le tapó la boca.

-Confesarte que es una pena que tengas que regresar a Kanto-declaró el rubio.

-La verdad, no tienes de qué preocuparte, Clemont, no volveré a Kanto por un rato-declaró el pelinegro con una sonrisa. Esto llamó la atención de ambos rubios.

-¿Enserio?-preguntaron ambos rubios al mismo tiempo.

-Si, quiero viajar un poco más por la región Kalos antes de regresar a Pueblo Paleta-explicó el castaño.

-Eso es genial, Ash-declaró Clemont feliz, logrando que su hermana menor canturreara su tonta cancioncilla por lo bajo, haciéndolo mirarla mal.

-El problema es que aún no tengo nada concreto para hacer-declaró con una sonrisa algo culpable. Al oírlo, ambos hermanos cayeron estilo anime. Fue cuando Serena se unió al grupo, acompañada de Braixen, y se le veía emocionada.

-Ya sé, Ash, ¿por qué no pruebas suerte en la Batalla de la Frontera?-preguntó la de pelo miel emocionada.

-¿Batalla de la Frontera? ¿Hay una en Kalos?-preguntó el pelinegro sorprendido. Ante la pregunta la joven entrenadora asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué es la Batalla de la Frontera?-preguntó Bonnie a su hermano.

-Una competencia en que se compite contra un grupo de hábiles entrenadores Pokémon, quien consiga derrotar a todos los Cerebros de la Frontera, ganará el titulo de Campeón del Frente de Batalla-explicó Ash, ganándose miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos-Pasé por la prueba hace un tiempo, cuando hice la prueba de la Batalla de la Frontera de Kanto-explicó con una sonrisa inocente.

-Entonces, éste reto será pan comido para ti-dijo Bonnie emocionada.

-Está decidido, conquistaré la Batalla de la Frontera de Kalos-dijo Ash emocionado, alzando el puño al aire, seguido de sus amigos.

Ninguno sabía que, de lejos, eran observados por el Equipo Rocket, Jessie, James y Meowth, quienes usaban sus típicos aparatejos tecnológicos para espiar a nuestros héroes. Y rieron con su típica malicia al escuchar los planes de Ash.

-Conque el torpe planea ir por la Batalla de la Frontera-dijo Jessie por lo bajo con un deje de burla.

-No entiendo, Jessie, ¿que el torpe no había pasado ya por la Batalla de la Frontera?-preguntó James confundido. Jessie le dio un golpe.

-¿No oíste, menso? Dijo que conquistará la de Kalos-le aclaró la pelirroja molesta.

-Y un nuevo reto del torpe significa una nueva oportunidad de atrapar a Pikachu-concluyó el Pokémon felino con una sonrisa.

-Y esta vez…-empezó Jessie.

-Venceremos al torpe…-secundó James.

-Y capturaremos a Pikachu-terminó Meowth, y los tres villanos alzaron el puño mientras gritaban de emoción.

-¡Wobbuffet!-gritó el Wobbuffet de Jessie, saliendo como solo él podía hacerlo. El Equipo Rocket solo lo ignoró mientras Jessie lo regresaba a su pokébola.

Ignorando al trío de perdedores, nuestros cuatro héroes se encontraban comiendo, disfrutando de la comida que Vera, la madre de Serena, había preparado para ellos.

-Y dime, Ash, ¿ya pensaste cual de los nueve puntos de la Batalla de la Frontera visitaras primero?-preguntó la mujer al amigo de su hija.

-¿Nueve? Creí que serían solo siete, como en Kanto-declaró el Entrenador algo confundido.

-Depende de la Batalla de la Frontera, Ash, en esta son nueve los puntos que la conforman-explicó Serena.

-Si me tomas un consejo, deberías empezar por el Laboratorio de Batalla, que se encuentra cerca de Ciudad Lumiose-aconsejó Vera.

-Será genial, hasta podremos visitar a papá, Clemont-declaró Bonnie contenta.

-Es cierto, Bonnie-concordó el rubio.

-Y seguro se pondrá contento al saber que te conseguí pareja-agregó la niña por lo bajo, haciendo sonrojar a su hermano. Por fortuna para Clemont, tanto Ash como Serena parecieron haber ignorado el comentario de Bonnie.

-Entonces está decidido, mañana en la mañana, Laboratorio de Batalla, allá voy-declaró Ash emocionado.

-Pipikachu-secundó Pikachu igual de emocionado.

Ya en la noche, Ash y Clemont se encontraban en la habitación que Vera les había prestado para que pasaran la noche, mientras Serena y Bonnie dormían en el cuarto de la mayor. Ya casi todos los Pokémon de la pareja se encontraban en sus pokébolas, siendo los únicos que seguían fuera eran el Pikachu de Ash, naturalmente, y los Espurr de ambos, que se habían quedado en "una cita" como había dicho Serena.

-Ash, ¿nervioso por mañana?-preguntó el joven inventor a su compañero.

-¿La verdad? Un poco-declaró el pelinegro un poco apenado-la verdad, la Batalla de la Frontera fue sin duda el desafío más pesado que jamás enfrenté-explicó, mirando al techo.

-¿Ah si?-preguntó Clemont interesado.

-Si, en uno de los puntos de la Batalla de la Frontera de Kanto, perdí una vez con la Cerebro, y con el último Cerebro necesite enfrentarlo tres veces para vencerlo-explicó el Entrenador.

Clemont, que si bien no era bueno con los sentimientos ajenos, había aprendido a leer las emociones de Ash, se dio cuenta de la gran melancolía que de la nada había asaltado al de ojos cafés, lo que delataba que enserio se hallaba angustiado por lo que pasaría en el futuro. En un intento de ser útil para el pelinegro, el rubio alargó la mano y tomó la de Ash, quien miró sorprendido a Clemont ante el acto.

-Sé que lo ganarás, Ash, en el tiempo que llevamos viajando juntos, he visto que eres un entrenador formidable, y tu mismo dijiste que ya pasaste por esta prueba, podrás pasarla una segunda vez-dijo el rubio confiado, dedicándole una sonrisa de determinación al pelinegro, quien sonrió alegremente ante el gesto. Y así ambos se quedaron dormidos, al parecer sin darse cuenta que seguían tomados de la mano…

A la mañana siguiente, los cuatro jóvenes estaban arreglados y listos para salir. Ya se habían despedido de Vera y se hallaban camino a Ciudad Lumiose, listos para que Ash enfrentara al Cerebro del Laboratorio de Batalla. Iban como siempre, con Ash al frente, acompañado de Pikachu, Serena tras él hablando con Bonnie, quien llevaba a Dedenne en su bolso, y Clemont cuidando la retaguardia.

-No puedo esperar a llegar al Laboratorio de Batalla-dijo Ash emocionado.

-Tranquilo, Ash, la Batalla de la Frontera no se moverá-dijo Serena divertida por la actitud del pelinegro.

-Ya lo sé, Serena, pero ya quiero conseguir mi primer Símbolo de la Frontera-dijo éste emocionado.

-¿Símbolo de la Frontera?-preguntó Bonnie curiosa.

-Son como las Medallas de los Gimnasios, Bonnie, cuando el retador derrota a un Cerebro de la Frontera, éste le otorga un Símbolo como prueba de que superó su reto-le explicó su hermano.

-Y yo no pienso parar hasta conseguir los siete… digo, los nueve Símbolos de la Frontera-dijo el pelinegro, corrigiéndose a media frase cuando recordó que eran nueve los puntos que debía conquistar.

-Pipikachu-secundó el roedor eléctrico ante las palabras de su entrenador.

-¡Adelante!-gritó el joven emocionado, antes de echarse a correr. Sus amigos lo miraron divertidos.

-Se nota que Ash está emocionado-dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, siempre ha sido demasiado entusiasta-declaró Clemont con una sonrisa.

-Es obvio ver por qué te encanta, Clemont-declaró Bonnie con una sonrisa pícara.

-Si, es obvio… ¡¿qué?!-preguntó el rubio escandalizado cuando analizó lo dicho por su hermana, haciendo que ambas chicas lo vieran con sonrisas pícaras idénticas.

-Creo que Clemont ya soltó la sopa-dijo Serena divertida.

-Con todo y verduritas-secundó Bonnie.

-Son un par de locas-declaró el rubio rojo hasta la muerte, sacándoles carcajadas a las chicas.

-¡Oigan, chicos, ¿por qué demoran tanto?!-preguntó Ash ya a cierta distancia del grupo.

-¡Pikapika!-secundó Pikachu-¿pika? ¡PIKA!-exclamó espantado cuando un brazo robótico salió de la nada y lo sujetó, alejándolo de su entrenador.

-¡Pikachu!-gritó Ash espantado y sorprendido, cuando oyó unas risas familiares. Y frunció el ceño al ver un familiar globo aparecerse-¡ustedes!-gritó molesto.

-Prepárense para los problemas-empezó Jessie.

-Y más vale que teman-secundó James.

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación-.

-Y unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación-.

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-.

-Y extender nuestro Reino hasta las estrellas-.

-Jessie-.

-Jamememes-.

-El Equipo Rocket viajando a la Velocidad de la Luz-.

-Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar-.

-Meowth, así es-terminó Meowth.

-Wobbuffet-agregó Wobbuffet.

-¡Equipo Rocket!-gritó Ash molesto.

-Dejen ir a Pikachu-exigió Serena, una vez que ella y los demás se unieran.

-Si chucha, ¿y tus calzonsotes?-preguntó James burlón.

-Pikachu ahora es propiedad del Equipo Rocket-declaró Meowth al tiempo que James metía a Pikachu en una caja contra ataques eléctricos, la cual Pikachu intentó en vano destruir con sus ataques.

-No crean que se saldrán con la suya-declaró Ash, sacando una de sus pokébolas.

-Se sigo, Ash-le dijo Clemont, imitando su ejemplo.

-Igual yo-terció Serena. Y acto seguido los tres lanzaron las pokébolas al aire.

-Vamos, Braixen-dijo Serena, sacando a su Pokémon tipo fuego.

-Espurr, yo te elijo/Adelante, Espurr-dijeron Ash y Clemont al mismo tiempo y, efectivamente, ambos sacaron a sus Espurr.

-Y yo… me quedo aquí y les echo porras-dijo Bonnie al recordar, tras ver dormido a Dedenne, que el único Pokémon que ella tenía era muy perezoso para luchar.

-Vaya, ¿quién diría, Jessie? El torpe de siempre y el güerito sacaron el mismo Pokémon-dijo James divertido.

-El amor esta en el aire-secundó Jessie, fingiendo estar como soñadora. Ante esto, Clemont tuvo una caída estilo anime.

-¿Enserio? ¿Hasta esos dos van a salir con eso?-preguntó derrotado.

-Veamos si pueden contra nosotros… ¡Adelante, Gourgeist!-dijo Jessie, dejando salir a su Pokémon fantasma.

-¡Órale, Inkay!-secundó James, dejando salir a su Pokémon calamar.

-Espurr, Golpe Psíquico-ordenó Clemont a su Espurr.

-Espurr, usa Voz Cautivadora-ordenó Ash al suyo.

-¡Espurr!-dijeron los dos Pokémon gatitos al mismo tiempo, mientras el del rubio creaba las esferas de energía psíquica propia de su movimiento psíquico, mientras la del pelinegro lanzaba el vozarrón melódico propio de su movimiento hada. Ambos ataques se fusionaron a medio camino, y cuando chocaron, el movimiento tipo psíquico impactó a Pumpkaboo, y el tipo hada lastimó a Inkay.

-Incluso sincronía en el combate, ustedes son tremendos-dijo Bonnie emocionada.

-¡Cállate, Bonnie!-gritó Clemont avergonzado.

-Gourgeist, usa Bola de Sombra-ordenó Jessie, furiosa a por el ataque de equipo de los dos chicos.

-¡Geistgourgeist!-dijo el Pokémon Calabaza, lanzando su bola de energía oscura.

-Inkay, usa tus trampotas (1)-ordenó James a su Pokémon.

-¡Inkay!-exclamó el pequeño calamar, lanzándose a atacar a la pareja de Espurr.

-Espurr, intercepta con Bola de energía-ordenó Clemont.

-Braixen, usa Poder Oculto-pidió Serena a su Pokémon.

-¡Espurr!-exclamó el Espurr de Clemont, lanzando la pequeña esfera de energía de sus manitas, que detuvo en seco la Bola de Sombra de Pumpkaboo.

-¡Braixen!-gritó Braixen, al crear con la vara que siempre cargaba el ataque de energía, que impacto contra Inkay y detuvo su ataque de Juego Sucio.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto, regresen a Inkay y Gourgeist y marchémonos ahora que todavía que tenemos a Pikachu-declaró Meowth, presintiendo que si alargaban la batalla les daría a Ash y compañía la oportunidad de rescatar a Pikachu.

-Es cierto-dijeron los dos humanos al unisono, antes de sacar las pokébolas y regresar a sus Pokémon, seguido de que Meowth accionara los motores del globo.

-¡Oigan, esperen!-exigió Ash a gritos.

-¡Vuelvan!-secundó Serena.

-¡Chaito!-dijeron los tres malosos divertidos.

-¡Vuelvan aquí! ¡Pikachu!-gritó Ash, intentando recuperar a su amigo, mientras el globo del Equipo Rocket se iba alejando.

-¡Toxicroak, usa Pulso Oscuro!-oyó que ordenaba una voz, seguida del gruñido característico de un Toxicroak atacando.

Inmediatamente, una ráfaga de energía oscura, que todos reconocieron como producto de un Pulso Oscuro, salió de la nada e impactó contra el globo del Equipo Rocket, volándolo y haciendo caer la jaula en la que Pikachu estaba encerrado a salvo en las manos de Ash, mientras que al Equipo Rocket…

-¡Nos mandaron a volar otra vez!-se quejaron los tres a la vez, mientras iban alejándose volando, dejando solo un destello por donde habían volado.

-¡Pikachu!-gritó Ash emocionado, antes de dedicarse a sacar a su amigo de la jaula.

-Pipipi-dijo Pikachu conforme Ash lo sacaba de su cautiverio-¡cha!-exclamó el roedor encantado, cuando su entrenador lo abrazó emocionado.

-Que bueno que Pikachu esté a salvo-dijo Serena aliviada.

-Pero, ¿quién lanzó ese ataque de Pulso Oscuro?-preguntó Clemont confundido, pues naturalmente el movimiento no pudo salir de la nada, él mismo escuchó a alguien ordenarlo.

-Creo que fuimos nosotros-declaró una voz que llamó su atención, y al alzar la vista vieron una silueta que, dado que estaba a espaldas a la luz, era imposible verle la cara.

Pero Ash no necesitó vérsela para reconocerla, pues reconoció esa voz y esa silueta apenas las oyó y las vio. Lo único que lo confundió por un momento fue el Toxicroak que acompañaba a la persona misteriosa, pero solo hizo que la sonrisa de Ash se ensanchara aún más.

-Veo que Croagunk evolucionó por fin-declaró feliz…

Esta historia continuará…

(1): Seamos sinceros, en muy escasas ocasiones James ordena los ataques de sus Pokémon por sus nombres

Mi primer fic de Pokémon, no crean que descuidaré los otros, solo que es algo que llevo queriendo hacer desde siempre.


End file.
